


Accusation

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, GTA AU, Gavin is a little shit, don't even know how to categorize this oops, so is Jeremy, they're in a relationship but it doesn't focus on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Ryan should really keep a closer eye on his stuff.[Day 2 of anarchivedblog's 30 Day Drabble Challenge]





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Accusation
> 
> I never said this would be a daily challenge do not judge me.  
> This was a warm up drabble but i'm not really feeling it so feedback is appreciated as usual.  
> Happy reading!

Ryan was _pissed._

“Jeremy, don’t even try, I _know_ you took it.”

Jeremy ran his hair through his hands, frustrated. “Ryan, why the ever living fuck would i steal a scimitar that’s nearly taller than me? What purpose could I possibly have for that?!”

“I don’t know, but you’re the only one in this goddamn apartment who would’ve stolen it!”

Jeremy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Ryan. The _only_ one? Have you met anyone who lives here?”

Ryan stared at him, narrowing his eyes. “Jeremy. I’m going to give you one. Last. Chance. “

Jeremy scoffed. “You don’t scare me, Haywood.” A blatant lie.

Ryan took a couple of slow steps toward him , cracking his knuckles. “Oh, really? I don’t scare you? Is that so?”

If it had been anyone else trying to pull this ‘intimidating-tough-guy ‘ look off,  Jeremy would have been laughing. But Ryan could make anything look threatening.

Jeremy gulped. Yes, he was terrified right now, but he wasn’t about to back down. He couldn’t give Ryan that satisfaction.

So he said nothing, not moving a muscle.

The closer Ryan got, the more he realized that he wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed.

Oh well.

Ryan was inches from his face, seemingly ready to strike, when-

BAM!

Both Ryan and Jeremy scrambled backwards at the sound of the door slamming open an whirled around to face it.

“WHASSUP BITCHEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!”

Ryan stood staring at the door as Jeremy broke into a fit of giggles.

There, standing in the doorway, was Gavin Free, proudly wielding Ryan’s scimitar with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Geoff trailed in behind him with tired eyes, barely registering the tension in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan staring at them, and he stopped to face the other man. “We stole your stupid sword to see if we could pull off a mini-heist with it-we did, by the way-it was Gavin’s idea, fuck with me and you’re fired. I have a headache and i’m going to sleep.” And with that he walked down the hall to the master bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

The apartment was silent for a few moments.

“Gavin…” Ryan said, dangerously calm.

Gavin squawked and bolted out of the room, scimitar in hand, seeking refuge somewhere in the suite.

Ryan turned to Jeremy, a half-hearted apologetic look on his face. “Hey-”

  
Jeremy cut him off, pointing in the direction Gavin had run. “Go,” he told him, his annoyed tone of voice being ruined by the fond smile on his face.

Ryan grinned at, planting a quick kiss on Jeremy’s cheek. “Love you!” he shouted, sprinting away.

“Love you too, asshole!”


End file.
